Serial Killer
by mimyjurado12
Summary: Las calles de Paris se ven amenazadas por una misteriosa asesina en serie, y es el trabajo de la Detective Marinette resolver el caso antes que sea demasiado tarde... One-shot


.:Serial Killer:.

Me dirigía de nueva cuenta a mi despacho, una pequeña pero acogedora oficina ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, en la puerta se encuentra una pequeña placa dorada se puede leer:

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Detective e Investigadora Privada

Llevaba mucho tiempo llevando casos difíciles, a decir verdad con mucho éxito, pero esta vez había encontrado la horma de mi zapato.

Recientemente un asesino en serie estaba suelto y causando estragos y revuelo entre la gente. Era realmente ágil y sagaz, no dejaba pista alguna y cada vez el número de víctimas iba en aumento.

No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, tomé un cigarrillo y lo encendí, era algo que hacia normalmente para relajarme. Tomé mi celular y note que tenía un número exagerado de llamadas perdidas, regrese la llamada de inmediato, estaba casi segura de que se trataba.

Colgué y tomé mi chaqueta del perchero, y salí hacia el lugar que me indicaron, como siempre la prensa ya estaba afuera esperando ser los primeros en publicar la excitante noticia, él asesino había hecho de las suyas una vez más.

Me encontraba en un hotel de clase media, intestado de periodistas, policías y forenses, tomé el elevador y subí hasta la habitación que me había indicado mi contacto. Al llegar esquive el listón de seguridad y comencé a inspeccionar la habitación. En la cama yacía el cuerpo de un hombre, bien parecido como todas las víctimas anteriores, sin camisa, con el cabello sobre su rostro blanco como la cera y todo un cardenal de besos color carmín que comenzaba en su cuello y terminaba en sus labios. Las sabanas se encontraban teñidas completamente de rojo y su ropa estaba esparcida por todo el lugar.

Mi mente comenzó a procesar todo de una manera extraordinariamente rápida que de un momento a otro mi vista se nubló y es que aunque a simple vista pareciera fácil explicar lo que había sucedido aquí, no cualquiera habría entendido que el "asesino serial" comenzaba a tomar forma, de ser un "él", ahora realmente era "ella", y al parecer quería ser encontrada.

Tomé todas las muestras necesarias y me dirigí de inmediato a mi despacho, estaba a punto de resolver el caso más complicado de mi vida y no quería perder ni un solo segundo.

En mi mente solo llegaban rostros fugaces de mujeres, no imaginaba quien era capaz de seducir a sus víctimas para después matarlos sin piedad alguna, siempre encontraba los cuerpos así, a medio vestir, despeinados y con un tiro, por lo general en el corazón, pero nunca había ni una sola pista y ahora por primera vez no se preocupo siquiera en limpiar el rastro de besos que dejó en su víctima.

No podía pensar claro, las ideas y la adrenalina estaban haciendo una revolución dentro de mí, era tanta mi abstracción que no note a un joven que caminaba en la acera en dirección opuesta a la mía y termine embistiéndolo por completo.

Levante el rostro para disculparme de inmediato y me encontré con un joven alto, de tez blanca, con un esmoquin impecable y su cabello pulcramente arreglado. Me disculpe inmediatamente e intente proseguir con mi camino, pero él lo impidió.

- _Mon Cheri_ , creo que lo menos que puedes hacer por mi es aceptarme un café, ¿no cree?

Sonreí, sabía que no era el momento ideal para tener un romance, pero él era realmente encantador así que no pude negarme.

-Encantada, solo que tendrá que ser otro día.

Tomé una de mis tarjetas y se la entregué.

Después de aquel encuentro los días fueron pasando rápidamente, y con ello el caso comenzaba a esclarecerse. En esos días descubrí que "ella" comenzó a llevar una secuencia con sus víctimas, los seducía en bares y casas de apuestas donde solo frecuentaba gente de dinero, los llevaba al hotel más cercano y acababa con sus vidas.

En ese tiempo también comencé una relación con Adrien, ese era el nombre de aquel encantador desconocido.

Comencé a preparar un plan, uno del cual estaba segura ella no podría escaparse y pensaba llevarlo a cabo esa misma noche, me concentre en cada detalle, nada podía salir mal, esta vez no la dejaría ir. Estaba tan ensimismada que no note que mi celular sonaba incesantemente hasta que tenía más de veinte llamadas. Contesté desinteresada, pero no pude evitar dejar caer mi celular cuando escuché de qué trataba.

Corrí como loca, en esos momentos olvidé que existían los taxis, que inclusive tenía un auto aparcado fuera de mi oficina y que tenia cientos de opciones para llegar a mi destino. Pronto llegué a la gran casa, la conocía perfectamente, así que subí a la recamara principal y lo vi, en su cama, teñida con su sangre, inerte y con largos cardenales de besos por todo su cuerpo. Lo abracé y no pude evitar llorar amargamente, sabía que era mi culpa, ahora "ella" lo había hecho personal y yo no lo dejaría así.

Salí llena de ira, cambié mi apariencia un poco y me dirigí al bar donde estaba segura que la encontraría. Al llegar me dirigí a la barra, pedí un vodka y me dedique a observar a todos aquellos que pudieran ser sus víctimas, pero a los pocos minutos todo se volvió obscuro y ya no supe nada más de mí.

Desperté fuera del cuarto de un hotel, estaba segura de que ella me había llevado ahí, escuche un gemido de dolor dentro y no dudé en abrir la puerta. Sobre el sofá estaba una víctima más y frente a mi estaba la asesina, me acerque a ella, con miedo, el reflejo de ese espejo me causó un gran dolor, algo dentro de mi pecho se rompió, fui yo, siempre había sido yo…

 **1 Traducción francesa de "mi amor"**

 _Hola! bueno hoy quise subir esta historia que honestamente al principio no era sobre Marinette y Adrien,pero me gusto mucho escribirla y la quería compartir, espero que les guste!_

 _Mimy_


End file.
